The daughter of light
by Re Giles
Summary: She was the daughter of the most feared wizard in the world. His followers seem to think she is like him but everyone knows otherwise. Will love prevail? Will she prove to everyone she is not like her father? Find out on....The daughter of light
1. Trailer

**Preface/Trailer**

**Her name was Alexzandria Mae Riddle**

(picture of Miley Cyrus)

**She was the daughter of the most feared wizard in the world….**

(a video clip of voldemort)

**When she falls in love with the son of his greatest enemy….**

(video clip of Joe Jonas/James Potter)

**Chaos evokes from it….**

(random video clips)

**Everyone knows she is not like her father….whom we know is dead….**

(shows her helping someone)

**But his followers seem to think other wise….**

(shows death eaters approaching her)

**Will her best friends….**

(pictures of Mandy Jiroux, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Jonas Brothers, David Henrie)

**Be able to help her though it….**

(shows her laughing with her friends)

**Or will she have to do it on her own….**

(shows her walking slowly towards something)

**And prove to the world that she is not like her father?**

(shows her helping someone again)

**If love prevails….**

(shows Alexzandira and James starring into each other's eyes)

**Will all turn out well?**

(shows random clips….some of Alexzandria/Miley singing)

_**CAST**_

Miley Cyrus as Alexzandria Riddle

Joe Jonas as James Potter

Selena Gomez as Lily Potter(made her the twin to Albus)

Nick Jonas as Albus Potter

Demi Lovato as Sonny Harline

Mandy Jiroux as Victorie Weasly(same age as James)

David Henrie as Jeff Briggs

Kevin Jonas as Ted Lupin(same age as James)

Sterling Knight as Scorpious Malfoy


	2. The begining

Chapter 1- the beginning

All Alexzandria could think about as she got dressed, the morning of the first day of school, was seeing her best friends. They had gone almost all summer without seeing each other. That was because Alexzandria had to live with the Malfoys' and they were not to found of her friends, or the house she was in. Scorpious was nice to her, but she knew in her heart of hearts it was because her feared her father. Though he was long dead.

"Alexzandria it is time to go!" Holly yelled from downstairs. Alexzandria ran down the stairs two at a time. "Watch it girl you're going to kill yourself one of these days"

"Sorry Holly I am just excited to go back to school. I get to see-" she stops mid sentence not wanting to hear the lecture again. "The grounds again and of course for qudditch!"

"Oh well Draco and Scorpious are waiting for you in the hall. Take care"

"Thanks Holly"

They hugged each other fleetingly before Alexzandria bounded out to the hallway. Though they distasted her friend choice they loved her dearly like their own daughter. Holly was the only mother Alexzandria had ever known. As they did side along apparation she thought about the locket always hidden in her shirt. It was her mother's. She had given it to her the day she was born and Alexzandria never took it off.

Once at the platform 9 and ¾ Alexzandria went her own way while Scorpious stayed with his father. As soon as she saw the short brown haired blue eyed girl Alexzandria screamed and ran to her, jumping up into her arms. They hugged for a long moment before pulling away. It was Alexzandria's best friend Victorie Weasley.

"Alex I have missed you way to much!" Victorie said as they waited patiently for their other best friends to join them.

"I know. I hate staying at the Malfoys' all summer. They got a good pool though so that is rocking" Alex said causing Victorie to laugh out loud.

"What is all the laughing about?" said a very familiar male voice. Alex and Victorie turned to look. Alex's mouth dropped. James had grown up over the summer and everyone would notice. He was more muscular the before and had gotten much taller. It took Alex a moment before she could do anything.

"Ummm hey James. You're looking good. Grown up over the summer I see."

"Yea, The boys and I worked out a lot this summer. I had to because I am the captain of the qudditch team." He smiles down at her and Alex blushes sheepishly and looks away.

"OK you guys lets go find everyone else before I throw up" Victorie said and they all climbed onto the train, James helping Alex in.

"Thanks" Alex said to James as the walked along the crowded corridors.

"Anytime Alex" They look at each other for a moment before Victorie broke their gaze.

"There they are. In there" she points to a compartment and they all go in.

"Alex!" two girls rush forward and hug her.

"Sonny! Lily!" Alex exclaimed hugging them tightly.

"OK guys before you guys kill each other" James said pulling Alex away. That simple touch sent an electric current straight to Alex's heart. She felt faint and before she knew it the room went black and she fell to the ground.

"Alex! Alex! Wake up Alex!" Alex tried to sit up as she heard the words flow from Lily's lips. Her head swam and she felt sick someone very strong supported her now. She turned her head a quarter of an inch to meet James's scrutinizing gaze.

"Are you ok?" James asked, his voice was etched with pain and concern.

"I am fine. I just fainted. Lack of food most likely" Alex easily lied to them.

"Are you sure?" it was Ted, Victorie's boyfriend and one of her best friends.

"Yea, you guys I am fine. How long have I been out for?" she sits up but uses James to lean back on.

"Only for about a half hour," Albus, Lily's twin brother and another best friend, replied for them all.

"We were about to call a nurse. Everyone was so concerned" Jeff said as she used James's arm to help her stand up.

"James wouldn't let anyone touch you. He was very concerned for you" Sonny said with a sly grin that made Miley think that she had a long boy discussion coming with the girls tonight.

"Is that true?" Alex asked looking up at him. He smiled down at her, his crooked grin making her stomach fill with butterflies. She tried her hardest not to faint again.

"Well….yea" He says clearly embarrassed.

"I am so tired" Alex said


End file.
